User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 2
Rollback It would be easier if I had rollback rights. Can you please give them to me, or is there some sort of election process? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I too would highly benefit with such a tool for this wiki. I've been waiting an hour for you to come on just for that block, and rollback would make it so much easier to stop him. Thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Ajuk. Proxima Centauri 06:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) He's back. He's back under a new account, quickly, block him, and check off the cannot create account, block all subsequent IP addresses, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd recommend asking sannse or any other member of the Community Team for a Checkuser on him. Ask her to see if she can find a range, and if she says proxy, then basically we'll just after keep blocking. So, first do that, ask her to block his real address, and lets see how much we can slow him down. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've asked. Proxima Centauri 07:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Someone to watch the Wikia while you're asleep Click here. I'm a Canadian, and I'm always awake while you're asleep, and currently, editing on the Castle Crashers Wikia has become dead due to lack of activity from other users, and I need something to do due to unemployment until the end of May, and college in September, and I'd love to help you guys out, but I'd be better equipped with Sysop powers, or at least Rollback if you don't trust me with blocking abilities. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 07:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ajuk is the bureaucrat here. Proxima Centauri 08:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Just letting you know, I won't be on later tonight (about 7 hours later, at the time of this posting), as I will be going to a stag & doe [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Our vandal has kept away for some time. I'd guess he wanted to get the site down and it didn't work because rolling back takes less time than doing vandalism. You have a life. Do many serial vandals? Proxima Centauri 17:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whaddya mean "serial vandals"? Are you doing an Al Gore "I'm thuper therial!"? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I mean repeat vandals like Willie on Wheels or Hagger or the rubbish we've been dealing with here. Proxima Centauri 18:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhh, no, we don't. I do know where the HAGGER is from. You can blame 4chan.org for Hagger. CCW is kinda dead lately. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That doesn't surprise me too much. On another wiki where I'm an administrator they got fed up of Hagger or Grawp and tracked him down. They threatened to get the police onto him and published his real name. They're responsible people who would respect the privacy of anyone better than Grawp. I'm not going to repeat Grawp's name because his life could be in danger due to some of the people he's angered and we oppose the Death penalty here. Whose CCW? Proxima Centauri 02:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just got back from the stag and doe. Using a spellchecker as I'm abit smashed. CCW = Castle Crashers Wikia. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sysopship Thanks for the offer of sysopship. I feel a bit bad now as I haven't been here for a few days, but if you and Ajuk are willing, I'd be happy to become one. However, please don't expect too much from me as even though I've been here a good six months I'm still a novice with all this wiki lark. Thanks alot PC :D SuperJosh 16:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I've told Ajuk it's up to him now. If you become a sysop it's not too difficult. You'r already a sysop at RationalWiki so I suppose you know how the buttons work. If you have any trouble you can ask one of us. Proxima Centauri 18:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know short and tall of it. Thanks again for the opportunity, very much appreciated, I'll try editing a bit more, but I've got exams coming up, so I won't be very active until mid-June time when they're over. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you concentrate on your exams. You will be able to help Liberal causes more throughout your life if you get good qualifications and a good education. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Lol Yeah I will do. Thanks PC, you've been the friendlist one on both RW and LP. Sorry you're not that active on your RW account. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User creations have you seen this, twice I have seen two new users created within the same minute, I think I will ban them over night as a precaution. AJUK 00:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I left them because they haven't done anything so far but they could be sleeper spambots and bots don't have feelings so they don't mind if you ban them. Proxima Centauri 16:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have created a VideoGames page. It is my first attempt at writing for this site and I have a shitty keyboard so assistace would be helpful, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I, successfully, made the changes, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist You're welcome, it's a good article. Proxima Centauri 16:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I hope im doing this right. Glad to hear you're in need of american contributors.. i must admit im a novice at wiki editing. However, i enjoy calling conservatives out on their crap. Any advice would be appreciated on what im doing wrong.. but in the meantime ill be constructively ranting about the many ways the republican party is dragging down america. Thanks for having me, i am looking forward to working with you all. I'm happy to be back I was just terribly busy lately, I'm free now. --ThaMarine 19:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Please explain? Why have you reverted my edits on British Empire? I'm British but I don't like hiding the truth and Britain did rule very many countries without the consent of the governed. Please don't remove accurate information. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) The Ottoman Empire was in no way as big as the British Empire was. It covered 5.2 million km2. The information was in no way accurate. Please don't assume I'm being malicious. I have to correct you, the Ottoman empire was only 5.2 million km2 where as the British Empire was 33.67 million km2. You have protected the article and I was only trying to help. I am new to this sorry for causing any problems but I assure you the Ottoman Empire was in no way bigger. I'll research things tomorrow as it's late here now. Proxima Centauri 20:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I am British also, Glasgow to be exact. I was simply trying to help improve this wiki and I am treated like some sort of vandal. You accuse me of removing accurate information yet you clearly hadn't any idea of what accuracy was in that subject (The British Empire good or bad was the biggest in total area). I shall stick to editing Wikipedia, they are fairer, Sorry for any problems I have caused. You can stay, I'm not an expert in every subject and it's too late to research tonight please put useful contributions in talk pages and I'll deal with it tomorrow. Proxima Centauri 20:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I do appreciate your position. I must be getting off now though but I shall try and help here when I can. OK Proxima Centauri 21:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'll be active all summer I'm finnaly on the seaside. I'll be here (the seaside) for 2 months, but I am forced to use mobile internet connection. It is slow and it doesn't work for the half of the time. I have alot of free time now, so I will be quite active.--ThaMarine 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you're at the seaside but I'm sorry about the slow Internet connection. You write really well, I can't believe that you're just 14. Proxima Centauri 17:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Connection isn't slow after all, we just had an awful storm yesterday. Still, it's quite expensive. --ThaMarine 14:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Question What / where did new user UberCool post controversial videos? I can't find anything on his/her userpagehistory. SuperJosh 10:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Here are his contributions. I checked this one and it was a science fiction video called, "Gay Niggers from Outer space". The bad language is the title of the video not my language. I watched the video because people in other parts of the world aren't always as inhibited about racist language aw we Brits are so I needed to make sure whether or not the film was racist. In the video space aliens who look like black men kill all the women on earth and turn the surviving men gay. I don’t think that’s the type of link we want here. The user tried to hide the change and replaced a video with the title, “Was Jesus Gay?” with that one. Here a video of Obama’s first speech was replaced with the same science fiction video or a similar one. Watching one of those videos through was enough for me and I didn’t want to see a second one. Users who click on a link that says it leads to Obama’s first speech want to see Obama speaking and don’t want science fiction. I think that was vandalism and any reasonable person should know it’s wrong to hide links like that. If he does anything like that again I think he should be blocked. Proxima Centauri 11:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds pretty sick and tasteless. He's lucky he's nto already blocked, but I suppose we should give him the benefit of the doubt. You're right though, next time he's blocked. -SuperJosh 14.40 June 27th 2009 To access a user's contributions you look at the box directly below the search engine with, "Search Liberapedia" There is a lower section that is darker in the brick skin. On the left hand side just below, "Help" and to the left of, "Block user" is an icon that says "Edits". If you click on "Edits" you get the user's contributions. If the user is also an administrator you will see , "E-mail this user" just below "Edits" but with an ordinary user "Edits" is right at the bottom. you can block other administrators but they can unblock themselves. At RationalWiki admins regularly give each other friendly blocks but we haven't started that here, yet. Centauri|Proxima Centauri].